melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Pacify Her
}}"Pacify Her" is the eleventh track by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album, Cry Baby. It is one of the few songs to have two studio snippets released in summer/fall of 2014. Melanie released a snippet for this song on August 7th, 2015 on her Instagram. The music video was released on November 15th, 2016. Theme Cry Baby no longer cares whether she's with a guy, but she gets rid of the girl (Basic Bitch) he was with just for fun. Cry Baby is set on trying to free a boy from the grip of a girlfriend, even though she doesn’t really love the boy herself. She uses a play on words in the title – it can be heard as “pacifier”, which is a rubber object used to silence a crying infant. She knows that the boy has feelings for her and not for his current lover, so she insists that he should get rid of her once and for all: she’s embraced being a homewrecker. This may be Cry Baby taking after her father, whom she has experienced witnessing his many affairs behind her drunken mother's back before his death. Cross-references * Cry Baby's eyes enlarge again while looking at the Blue Boy in the music video, similar to the way she looked at Johnny in Soap and Training Wheels. ** The enlarged eyes may represent Cry Baby's desire for those two. * Cry Baby taking the heads off of the dolls is a possible reference to the doll heads in Dollhouse. * The pacifier that appears in the mouth of Basic Bitch is the same one from the Alphabet Boy music video. Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Pacify Her (Official Video) Melanie Martinez - Pacify Her Music Video The video begins showing Cry Baby playing a board game in a playpen in her house. Throughout the video, shots of Melanie singing and dancing with a background of toys and stars are shown. Basic Bitch and Blue Boy enter and begin to play Patty Cake. Cry Baby and Blue Boy look at each other, clearly in love. Cry Baby writes a note reading "Do you want to play?" She swallows it and it appears in Blue Boy's lap. He reads the note and they look at each other, as Cry Baby's eyes enlarge, showing that she is in love again. Basic Bitch then reads the note, rips it in Blue Boy's face, and throws it at Cry Baby. Growing angry, Cry Baby uses telekinesis to lift her board game and throw it at Basic Bitch. Cry Baby then begins to rip the head off of her dolls, causing Basic Bitch to become uncomfortable. To get Blue Boy's attention, Cry Baby lifts her own head off of her body, causing him to laugh. To regain his interest, Basic Bitch goes in for a kiss, only to have a pacifier appear in her mouth. Cry Baby and Blue Boy crawl towards each other, but Basic Bitch steps in the middle and shows Blue Boy her breasts. Convinced, Blue Boy leaves with Basic Bitch, leaving Cry Baby distraught and crying. Cast *Basic Bitch: Melanie Martinez *Blue Boy: Lucas Mogerley Trivia * The instrumentals were extremely different for this song during early performances. For example, there was a music box crank at the beginning and after each post-chorus instrumental. * Blue Boy is a reference to the nursery rhyme Little Boy Blue, in which Boy Blue is asleep and not doing his job, hence the lyrics "Tired, Blue Boy..." * This is one of the few songs performed on the Dollhouse Tour before Cry Baby's release. * The music video reached over 100 million views on YouTube on January 11th, 2019, making it Melanie's fourth music video and her first non-single music video to reach this achievement. The music video has now reached over 132 million views and 2 million likes. ** It's her third most popular video, after ''Dollhouse'' and Pity Party . * The audio is set to 'hidden'. It has almost 14 million views and more than 123 thousand likes. * In the music video, Melanie plays both Cry Baby and Basic Bitch. Her friend Brian gave her this idea. ** For the role of Basic Bitch, Melanie covered up all of her tattoos with foundation, then used CGI to make it look more realistic. * In the video, Cry Baby plays a game called Funny Bunnies, likely inspired by the real game Funny Bunny.https://www.amazon.com/Ravensburger-Funny-Bunny-Childrens-Game/dp/B00005JS7E * On the music video's set there was a dog called Lucas. * The title of the song is a homophone on the word 'pacifier'. * Despite the lyrics containing the word 'bitch', this song is not considered to be explicit. ** The reason it's not considered explicit is because 'bitch' isn't considered as a swear word. ** Therefore, there is no official clean version of this song. * This song was never performed at any of Melanie's concerts in 2017. * On September 19th, 2017, this song was certified gold. * This was the first time we saw Cry Baby using her Empath powers. ** She uses telekinesis and the ability to detach her head from her body. * It is believed that Melanie shot both the Mrs. Potato Head music video and the Cry Baby Perfume Milk add a the same location as this. Due to a similar structure and her pink pigtail hairstyle + make-up. * Just like all music videos from both the Dollhouse & Cry Baby era, the comment section via youtube have been disabled. The exact date that this happened and the reason behind it it's unknown, but there are reasons to believe that it was after the hate she received due to the allegations. * Cry Baby's outfit in the crib scene is a knockoff of the outfit she wears on the storybook illustration. * The story and illustration for this song appears on the 23rd page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "She escaped and was never the same She swayed a boy who had been claimed And pacified ol' what’s her name Not out of love, just played a game" Gallery Pacify Her/Gallery References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Gold Certified Category:Cry Baby Category:2015 Category:Chloe Angelides Category:Michael Keenan Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Dollhouse Tour